


Bunny in the Snow

by LNZetsumei



Category: God Eater (Anime), God Eater (Video Games), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ???!Red, Ao3 tag sucks sometimes on browser, Bullying, Bunny!Green, Gen, LNZetsumei's bunny Green agenda, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Protective Red, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, animal features, cute stuff, lop eared bunny Green, set in god eater's universe, unjust discrimination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28339653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNZetsumei/pseuds/LNZetsumei
Summary: While taking a little stroll at the snowy park, Green and his mother met a new family who had just moved into their neighborhood.Several swift encounters later, Green decides that-- Red, whom he had just met and grabs at his ear with cold, gloved hands. Isn't as bad as his little mind would think.
Relationships: Ookido Green | Blue Oak/Red
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

Green was sitting quietly under a tree just slightly away from the playground. Munching on his vegetable snack, legs swaying back and forth, the chilling winter air stings his cheeks and Green shivered, startled as though he had just been psychically hit.

His mother chuckled at her son’s reaction, she wipes his little cheeks and pats him through his colorful beanie, and watching how content he is in his warm winter gear. Everything is covered in an almost blindingly white, so Green was also wearing shades to protect his eyes.

Green longingly gazes at the other children playing in the snow as his mother puts him on his lap to fix his beanie.

Noticing where he was looking at, her smile falters just a tad bit, taking a deep breath. She continues to fix his beanie. “Green.”

At the sound of his name, Green tilts his head up, one hand still clutching his half-eaten carrot stick.

“Do you want to play?”

Green ponders over this for a moment, and she let out a chuckle before adjusting Green’s position so he won’t slip from her arms. Maybe he was still too small to understand her. Green ended up being distracted by his fluffy rabbit plush to continue thinking about wanting to play with the other kids or not.

There was… several reasons why she didn’t want him to play with the other children.

Green is not a normal child. He is a Halfling— his prominent features are his lop bunny ears and tail. Currently, he’s bundled up in his winter gear, so people just assume that he’s wearing some cute bunny ear type beanie.

Halflings are— quite rare, in a world where aragami are just outside the safe walls of their city. One would think that someone who has animal-like features would be normal. After all, humans seem to have adapted the ability to inject aragami BIOS into their own DNA since this all started.

But now that they’re safe within their city, they became afraid of what would happen should an experiment be held within the safe confinement of their city. It was a reasonable fear, yes. However, it also came an irrational distrust of Halflings.

But she does not want that to stop Green from at least making a few good friends.

“Are you sleepy?” She asks when Green buries his face into her chest, yawning. It was still mid-morning but it’s getting close to Green’s afternoon nap.

After a bit of time, they left the recreation area. Green insists on walking on his own, so she let him down. The small child looks like a walking marshmallow. His little fingers tightly wrapped around her finger as they slowly walk down the snowy path. Green clutching his plush bunny in his other arm, he really loves his Christmas present.

Opposite of them, there was another child, alone standing in the middle of the pathway. Looking quite lost. She approached him and knelt down. “Are you lost?” She had never seen this child before.

His dark brown eyes focus on her before breaking contact and look at Green instead from under his raven bangs… and frowned at the smaller child.

Green cowers behind his mother.

“Red?” A woman calls out and the raven turns his head as a woman rushes toward them, slowing down when she notices that her child was not alone. “Red, I told you not to wander off.”

The child— Red, nods.

“I’m sorry, I hope he didn’t cause you any trouble! My name is Rose!” She beams and pats her child’s head. “And this is my son, Red. We just move to this neighborhood.”

“Oh, I see. I’m Cecile. And this—“ She turns around and tries to comfort Green and tells him that it’s okay, but the child refused, his little fingers curling into the back of her shirt. “Green…” She tries, rubbing his back and softly reassuring him.

Rose peers at the child. “Looks like he’s very shy.”

“He is.” Cecile replied with a light chuckle, eventually managing to make Green stand beside her. “Green, say hi.”

Green pouts behind his plush bunny.

Rose seems to notice something about the child and knelt down. “Is he…a Halfling?”

Cecile tries not to let her smile falter. Thinking that Rose was going to politely mention that she had left something unattended and proceed to get away from them. “Yes… yes he is.”

Rose gasped and Cecile could feel Green’s tightened grip around her finger.

“He’s adorable!” Rose said out loud, startling Cecile and Green. Who looks at the woman confusingly.

The four of them goes to find a bench to sit down, Green sits on his mother’s lap as the two talks about mundane everyday topic, Red sat between them. Eating a snack that he was given.

Green was more than halfway finishing his carrot stick when he feels a tug. The child turns his head and sees Red looking at him, his dark hues focus on Green, and then he stares down at Green’s lop ears.

Feeling scared under the raven’s gaze. Green tugs at the front of his mother’s shirt, unaware that Red was already reaching for his ear—

Green cried out when Red’s cold, gloved hand wraps around one of his sensitive ears.

The child swung his bunny plush straight at Red’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive!  
> Just a few notes to give out. Gravitational Love is still in the making, Nini's busy with her own things so she cannot beta, for the time being, check her out at @lokesurie  
> Most of my series are self-indulgent so, yeah. Update when I have the time or energy.
> 
> For now though, you'll probably see a lot of lop-eared bunny Green


	2. Chapter 2

Green huffed and pouted, holding his lop ears close to him and petting the part where Red had grabbed with his cold hands. Cecile pets him while Rose tends to Red, asking him why he suddenly grabs Green like that.

Red turns his head and looks up at Green, Green caught his eyes but puffed his cheeks and looks away, hiding his face in his mother’s chest while radiating. ‘I don’t like you’ aura at Red.

Cecile nervously laughs.

“Red…why did you do that? It’s not nice to do that, you know.” Rose waggles her finger, but Red looks away, fumbling with the hem of his jacket while mumbling “It was fluffy.”

“So you like Green’s ears because they’re fluffy?”

Red nods.

“Oh Red.” Rose chuckles and pats him. “But you can’t just grab Green like that! Remember to ask next time okay?”

The child nods again.

“And what do you do when Green says ‘no’?”

“Stop.”

“Good boy!” She praised.

“Red’s understanding, isn’t he? At such a young age too.” Cecile complimented.

“He’s usually very stubborn though.” Rose sighed. “Though he wouldn’t just grab someone… Hey Red, apologize to Green?”

“Ah…” Cecile looks down, a fond smile lingering on her face upon seeing that Green had fallen asleep, sucking his thumb while hugging his bunny plush. “He fell asleep.”

“Oh dear, is it his naptime? Sorry for taking so much of your time.”

Cecile shook her head fondly.

“I should get back too, we have to unpack a lot of things.”

“If you don’t mind, why don’t you join us for dinner later?”

Rose picks up the already yawning Red. “Would that be okay? I wouldn’t want to intrude..”

“Oh, no, it’s fine!” Cecile reassures.

After exchanging addresses, the two part ways.

* * *

After putting Green in his crib, Cecile goes down to the living room and turns the television on. Lately, there has been more and more news about the outside world, though they’ve spoken about reinforcing and expanding the safe cities area so that it would be less dense.

She switches between channels for a short while before turning it off.

“Now, l better start preparing! I forgot to ask if they’re allergic to anything, oh dear. I have to call them to make sure.”

* * *

Crawling on the carpeted floor inside his playpen was Green, he eyes Red, who was sitting opposite of him with his own plush red…dragon? Was it. Green had only seen some pictures of it, the animal looked cool. But his bunny looked cuter, in his opinion.

Their parents were currently washing the dishes and talking in the kitchen. Green’s sister, Daisy is watching TV while sitting on the sofa. “Daa…” Green mumbles and tries to stand up, fumbling a bit and falling on his backside a few times. But he grabs at the playpen railing to keep him steady.

Red watches quietly as Green gathers up all his plushies and pile it in the center, along with his blanket and pillows. Green sat down in the middle of it and starts sorting out where the plushies will be placed, all the while mumbling gibberish to himself.

Curious as to what Green was doing, Red stood up— and tries to balance himself before walking over to Green.

“Nuhh…!” Green pouts, trying to protect his ears when he sees Red walking to him. He still hasn’t forgotten that Red grabs his ear with cold hands.

Red held his plush out to Green. Green stares at the red dragon plush, up at Red, then back down at the plush.

Green shook his head and continues to organize his little nest.

Dejected, Red sat down. Fiddling with his dragon plush.

Eventually Green finished sorting his plushies and pillows, he crawls over to Red and tugs at Red’s sweater. “Unh, uh… nuh?”

“Hnh?”

Green points at his little pile of plushies and pillows, he stood up and walks over to it once more, falling on it harmlessly. Then pats the fluffy space next to him while looking at Red. “Fuh..?”

When Red confusingly tilts his head. Green exaggerated and pats the spot harder, frowning as if that would get the message across easier. “Fnuh!”

Red rubs his eyes, already sleepy, so he took the invitation to lie down next to Green, holding his plush dragon while Green cuddles with his plush bunny.

Rose pads into the living room, wiping her hands with a dry towel. She goes over to Green’s playpen to make sure Red wasn’t being mean— not that she was overly worried about him, he’s a quiet child. “Red, are you—“ She paused, blinked. “Oh dear,” Rose chuckled. The sight of two adorable children sleeping on a pile of plushes and pillows was a sight indeed.

She silently pulls her cellphone out to take a picture of the two boys before quietly calling Cecile over.


End file.
